Vixen
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: Doji always knew the insides and outsides of everything going on with the heroes. He had eyes and ears everywhere. In fact, he had eyes and ears in the group. When Gingka and the gang stumble upon a talented, cunning beyblader, they can't help but make friends with her. After all, they're always about making friends ...


**Gingersanps**: I have a new story for the MFB fandom. It'll introduce a new and improved Mana. A Mana that nobody would have ever thought possible. She'll be pretty badass (okay, so maybe not _that _badass). I thought long and hard about reimaging Mana, and I'm glad I decided to do it. A new Mana comes with a new story. One that I thought long and hard on. So, welcome to _Vixen_.

**Summary**: Doji always knew the insides and outsides of everything going on with the heroes. He had eyes and ears everywhere. In fact, he had eyes and ears in the group. When Gingka and the gang stumble upon a talented, cunning beyblader, they can't help but make friends with her. After all, they're always about making friends, but did they know know who they were really dealing with? Probably not. It wasn't going to stop them though. They had to take care of the Dark Nebula.

* * *

**Prologue - **Vixens are Female Foxes

"Kyuubi, smash through the wall!"

The falling debris from the previous wall didn't deter the young woman as she watched her bey demolish the concrete slab hanging in the middle of the room. It was 3 feet thick and tall. A pure black bey (except for the performance tip which was white) spun in the middle of the room after giving a soft landing. Lavender eyes gleamed with complete mirth before they stared at the window. Doji stood in the isolated room, watching her, spying on her, collecting all the data he could from her ... she growled. The Kyuubi user hated being a lab rat. A very special and powerful lab right. Kyuubi sprung on the glass as it shattered the window and leaped past the behind-the-scenes man. He chuckled.

"Now, now, Mana, no need to get frustrated. I was merely watching to see how your performance improved. I'm impressed."

She snorted before holding out her hand. Guardian Kyuubi smacked her hand as she clenched her fingers around him. The bey face bolt glowed a dark, opaque black as a presence nestled itself within her mind. She caught herself giving a grin at the presence. Kyuubi was making himself at home. Doji frowned as he saw her smile. She wasn't supposed to be happy, content, joyous ... she was supposed to work for him without much of a thought. He snorted before waving a hand at her, "Why are you here, Mana? Remind me. My memory is becoming soggy."

She snarled, "You have my parents, Doji. If I do whatever you say, they will stay safe ... protected."

"Do take care to _not _forget such a fact, Ms. Cemalle. Your parents' lives depend on it."

/ / /

The crowd roared with excitement as the inner city Beyblade tournament came to its semi-finals. The battles before were exciting and packed with awesome moves. Needless to say, the crowd was jumping with the same energy the bladers are holding in their own bodies. Mana flicked a piece of hair from her face. It was easy getting to the semi-finals; it was boring. She had to hold back her own prowess to make it seem like she was some kind of noob that was getting lucky with all her matches. She hated people assuming she had all the dumb luck. It disgusted her since she worked hard to get to the level she is at as of the now.

"Who's my opponent?" she whispered as faces jumbled across the screen. "I hate random match-ups."

"And, it looks like Benkai is Mana Cemalle's next opponent!" Blader DJ said. "I can't wait to see this battle. Mana is an upcoming blader that has all the natural talent while Benkai is amazing with that new bey of his ... Dark Bull!"

_Doji gave him that. Is he fucking serious?_

Kyuubi roared with laughter in her head. He had total hearing of her thoughts. She smirked. Oh, this was going to be an _absolute _blast. The 14 years old girl walked to the stadium as she placed Guardian Kyuubi on her launcher. Benkai smirked as he placed Dark Bull in its rightful place on his bey launcher. A showdown was about to begin, and the crowd was leaning in their seats. They whispered among themselves as to bet who was going to win the match. Mana snorted.

_I am, of course. They're all morons. _

**The stadium is full of morons, Mana. Full of them.**

"Are we ready?! Then ... 3, 2, 1!"

"Let it rip!" shouted Benkai and Mana.

The blades gave clanged as they hit before touching the stadium. Kyuubi knocked Dark Bull off balance immediately. The bey spun awkwardly as it was trying to catch balance. Benkai gave a snort as he stamped his feet on the ground. It seemed his energy allowed Dark Bull to stabilize. Mana frowned as she watched the rotation of the blade grow stronger. Somebody that was stubborn has entered the area; she was going to have a blast knocking him down - peg by boring, little peg. Kyuubi backed around Bull before slamming into it. The ground gave a shake from the impact. It didn't budge ... not even an inch.

"You'll have to do better than that to move _my _bull!" laughed Benkai. "He's as study as rock, I tell ya!"

"Oh yes ... very sturdy," slurred Mana. "I'll be moving this rock. Kyuubi!"

The blade gave a stutter of a glow before slamming into Dark Bull with full force. The blade ricocheted off the edge-less dish. The crowd grew silent as they realized that Mana wasn't who she seemed to be in all her other matches. She was a strong blader - one that everybody underestimated. Including her opponent before her. Kyuubi reappeared in the center of the dish as Dark Bull slowed to a simple, still rotation. He was stick in his little corner of the dish. The performance tip was buried in the stadium. Blader DJ gasped and whooped as he realized this was going to be an awesome match.

"I can't believe it, folks! Mana had us all fooled. She's not miss innocent. She's quite a vixen!"

Mana smirked at him. Vixen. She liked that nickname. She was going to keep it. Kyuubi appeared from his blade as he gave a yelp to the crowd. They grew silent as they were able to see him. He shook his black furred head before his tails split. Will-o-wisps appeared between each tail. They were a greenish color with sickening smiles on their faces. Benkai gulped as he took a step or two backwards. Kyuubi was intimidating all himself - add the creepy, smiling will-o-wisps, and a very scary beast is formed. Kyuubi's bey starting circling around a stuck Dark Bull. He was stalking his prey. Bull appeared above his blade as he tried to get away from the dark fox. He snorted and stomped his hooves. Nothing could deter Kyuubi. He had his sights set on a delicious prey.

"B-Bull! Dark Upper Cut!"

Benkai was getting anxious. He wasn't thinking anymore. Kenta, who had come to cheer him on, gasped as he realized that Benkai had been freaked by Mana's ploy. The green haired boy realized he had been duped by it as well. Kyuubi was a scary being, and she used it to her advantage in this battle. He slammed his hands on the edge of the seats.

"Benkai, don't be freaked out! Her beast is supposed to look like that! It's normal!"

"Too late," laughed Mana. "Kyuubi, Soul Reaping!"

Kyuubi's eyes glowed ghostly green as he watched Dark Bull run toward him from his own attack. The black bey's rotation increased as he took a running leap at Bull. His body soon glowed the same color as his eyes. He turned translucent before slamming into Dark Bull. The blade started to siphon Dark Bull's energy. Soon enough, the bey had stopped spinning. Benkai gasped as he fell to his knees. He lost from a simple trick. He lost ...

"I win," she purred.

Kyuubi appeared with a wisp in his mouth. The wisp looked like Bull. He let the wisp go as it flew back into Dark Bull's blade. He normally didn't give his treats back; however, he knew Mana wasn't looking to steal energy at the moment. She wanted to show that she was powerful, and she wanted them to know that she could handle herself.

She wanted to make friends with them ...

Benkai smiled then laughed. He held his hand out to her. "Great match. You had me going there! Keep it up and you'll be even stronger one day!"

Mana smiled, "Thank you."

Infiltration complete. Computing. She'd be introduced to his friends next. Perfect.


End file.
